Protector of a Phantom
by ClearwaterInnocence
Summary: Alex is Danny's twin sister. She was in an accident as a small child that turned her half ghost. Her family thinks shes at boarding school for the year while she's really in the ghost zone exploring her powers. She's training for the future. We all know Danny protected Amity Park but whose to protect Danny? That's what shes here for. Look out Amity Park here comes Alexandria Fenton
1. Protector of a Phantom

Until the ending of episode 5, I will be opening a poll. We all know Danny gets Sam in the end. But review and tell me who you believe Alex should be with in the end. It can be an OC or a character from the show. Just let me know and I'll tell the results of the poll at the ending of every chapter till the end of the fifth episode.

Protector of the Phantom:

She's a phantom

Alex Phan-Alex Phan-Alex Phantom

Yo, Alex Phantom she was just five when her house exploded her trapped inside

A world unseen, powers beyond belief in her possession

(She's gonna protect him cuz she's Alex Phantom)

Fished from the ruins, heals in the hospital for a year past

Moves to another town, powers out of control but unnoticed

A boarding school for ghosts she's suddenly enrolled in

Her life changes

Her molecules forever rearranged

(Phantom Phantom)

With a thought and a flash, she has snow white hair and glowin green eyes

She can walk through walls, disappear and fly

She's much stronger than the other ghosts

And it was then Alex knew what she had to do

She had to protect the Phantom of her brother

She's here to protect him so he can fight for us

(She's gon protect him cuz she's Alex phantom)

(Gonna protect him cuz she's Alex Phantom)

(Gonna protect him cuz she's…)

Alex Phantom!

My name is Alexandria Fenton although you would probably recognize the name Phantom a lot more, or Alex Phantom as I prefer and have come to call myself. If you want to hear my story, the story of how a little girl, is different from every other girl in the world, we should start from the very beginning.

I was born in a small town in Michigan. I lived with my parents, my older sister, and my twin brother. Maddie and Jack Fenton, my parents, are ghost hunters. It's their life dream to find a ghost and capture it. I've been taught all my life how every ghost is evil and wants to kill all humanity but now, now I know better. My parents just didn't understand but I knew they had to…someday. After all, it's a Fenton trait to go beyond the beyond was to protect those that needed it, especially the family. Mom and Dad didn't realize that trait had passed on so strongly to their young three children, we didn't even know it nor would we know until man years from now, in the teenage years where life would change for me…for the second time something huge would happen out of my control. My older sister Jazz was only in first grade, she's seven, and she is really smart already. I inspire to be like her and mom although I hadn't started school yet. They were both really smart, genius'. But Jazz was still really fun to be around, at least she was before she let her obsession with the facts and her schoolwork turned her into a fink as my brother so lovingly call her. Now, my twin brother, Danny; Danny was really cool but had an odd obsession with space. I didn't question it; I just had fun when we would look out his mini telescope at the stars outside our bedroom window. We've shared a room since we were born and looked identical. As we grew older, they were noticeable differences that separated us. The most sight difference was because of my hair growing out while Danny's was cut short. Danny and I did everything together, we were never apart for long and even then it was for a few minutes. I would even climb into his bed at night or he would climb in with me. It was the twin bond, we were always put together so we never bothered trying to go our own ways in life, we are only five after all.

But then the day came when we didn't have a choice but to be separated.

Mom, dad, Jazz, and Danny went across the street to the neighbors. I was sick in bed sleeping peacefully, unaware that my life was going to change. They only left me because I didn't want to ruin the dinner evening they had everything planned. It was only going to be an hour and I was fast asleep.

However, downstairs in the basement lab, everything changed. A ghost ray gun thing I wasn't allowed to touch, let along go down there, fell off the counter. It went off and blasted into the half built ghost portal my parents were trying to make. It caused wires to go off and then hit something and then the house exploded.

I would have died inside, waking up to find myself becoming encased by the flames that encircled me. However, a ghost I now known as Clockwork saved me. He had seen what had happened from his lab in the ghost world but by the time he got here, it was too late. He told me, "Sleep, young Alex, everything will be okay. I guess from now on…you can be his protector." At the time, I had no idea what he was talking about. I just knew I was in pain. I hadn't realized that my blue pajamas had turned to purple, or my hair was white or my eyes were green. I went to sleep and a blue light encircled me, going up and down. My pajama's turned blue, my hair black and my sleeping eyes blue.

My parents found me on the street, peacefully asleep like nothing was happened.

Still, I was carried to the hospital as our house burned to the ground. Nobody could figure out how I made it outside while sick when I had been sleeping and yet unharmed considering there was nothing left of the house. I was in the hospital for a year before they allowed me to go home, completely healed. I was only disappointed because I missed the first year of kindergarten with Danny.

We moved to Amity Park. We were only there for a day or two before a letter arrived on our doorstep, inviting the youngest Fenton Daughter, aka: me, to this boarding school. My parents didn't want me to go since it was so soon after my accident but in the end, after looking through brochures and the great opportunities, I was allowed to go. The 'letter' was actually because of Clockwork. I was sent to this boarding school and only returned for two weeks in the summer. We usually went on vacation during this time to have family time together. The school was actually in the ghost zone and I didn't know I was being trained to protect my brother in the future. He had a great destiny for him that couldn't be changed. If he didn't become who he was, the world would be destroyed. He was the one to save it but…I unknowingly was going to become his protector.

My report card was sent to my family every year.

My history class, actually learning about the ghost and human world…B

My math class, actually learning technology…A

My gym class, actually hand to hand combat and ghost training…B

My language class, was actually Esperanto so I could speak to this ghost wolf creature…C

My science class was weapon training, we usually 'borrowed' Skulker's for that…A

My English class was actually being in the library with Ghost rider…A

My Study Hall class was doing anything I felt like I needed help on. I usually spent the time on basic first aid and medicine. It wouldn't be surprising to get hurt. I got hurt like normal humans, only I was tougher in ghost form. Plus even in human form, my injuries healed themselves faster than humans but slower than ghosts. A cut that would take a human a whole day to heal but a ghost to heal in seconds usually healed myself within a few hours.

And I learned anything in between. I was being packed with knowledge that would help me for the future. Finally, my years of 'boarding school in the ghost zone' were over because time had run out. I was fourteen and so was my brother in the human world. That was when Clockwork told me the truth, why he was training me, a half ghost/human hybrid. My brother was destined to become like myself and I was being trained because of it.

Danny was destined to one day save the world. He will protect others but who will protect him? That's what I'm for, I'm going to protect him unknowingly. He'll know my human half since I'm going back home wanting to be 'closer to my family' but he wouldn't know my ghost half. Well, he'll know her too but he won't know we're one in the same. Not until he was ready, when I was forced to reveal myself in the need to protect him.

Then I went home, just before Danny's life would change to match my own.

"Mom, dad! I'm home!" I called, closing the door behind me. My name here was Alexandria Fenton which I doubted anyone even knew about me in this town considering I've only been here to meet the family before we left within the hour for our trip. "Danny? Jazz?" I called. I wore black sneakers, jeans that stopped just above my ankles, and a red tank top. My long black hair was naturally curled at the ends and pulled into a loose ponytail, stopping halfway down my back. I had thick hair that my bangs covered the right side of my face, half swooping into my eye and curled under my chin. My eyes were as blue as my brothers, nearly identical to the day sky on a bright and sunny day.

"Alex, sweetheart, you made it home alright!" Mom said excited, rushing to meet me. I dropped my suitcase on the floor and let myself fall into her arms. Her arms always wrapped around me protectively although I secretly knew I was much stronger than her. But then again, she was a black belt so she might be able to keep up with me if I didn't use powers.

"Alex!" Dad exclaimed behind us, easily pulling us both into his arms.

"Hey dad," I laughed as he put us back on my feet. Then I saw someone behind him. "Danny!" I cheered. We had finally grown up into our own ways since we weren't together all the time but he was my brother and he always came first. So it was to nobody's surprise, like every other time, I jumped him and we fell to the ground.

"Hey, Alex, good to see you too," Danny chocked when I landed on his ribs.

"Oops, sorry," I grinned anyway, not at the least worried I may have hurt him more then I possibly intended to. It was nice seeing my family after not seeing them 50 weeks a year for the past ten years or so. It would be nice to full reconnect instead of going to the beach of amusement park or hiking trip for two weeks out in the summer. Plus, I always loved my big brother, but so what if he was born like…twenty minutes before I was and he was an inch taller. I was the half ghost expert in the family who would be his protector, rather he knew it or not. Who knows, it might be fun being two different people in a world of humans. The only times I've been in my human form was those two weeks of the years, or when I was so exhausted I just past out and turned human again.

"Hey, don't I get a hug," Jazz whined at the foot of the stairs she had just come down.

"Jazzy!" I squealed, climbing over Danny to hug my oldest and only sister.

"So remind me why you decided to come back?" Danny groaned, standing up and rubbing his chest where I had landed on him.

"Becccaaauuussseeee, I wanted to be with my family now." I said in a duh voice. "Help me with my bag," I decided, grabbing my suitcase and shoving it into Danny's arms.

"So pushy," Danny grunted as I helped him up the stairs. I was behind him, pushing him from the back up the stairs to my room. Danny and I had stopped sharing a brief two second moment in our room when we were ten and redid my room in what had been the guest room. I didn't understand it considering we were usually here for about an hour before leaving. But whatever, it was a good thing now. I mean, how many teenagers do you know wanting to share a room with your twin, especially if you were different genders.

"Here we are," I pushed the door opened for him where he happily deposited my bag on my bed. I had grown into a nice room. My walls were light blue with pale purple carpet under us. My bed was white except for my comforter that was dark purple. My white desk sat against the wall under my window. I had a dresser pushed against the wall not far away from my bedroom door and another door that led to my closer. All in all, it was a nice room, despite being pretty much bare from the lack of use. I started unpacking my suitcase with Danny hovering in the doorway. I first put out my favorite picture. This one was when I visited briefly for two days for Christmas when we were ten. Danny and I were looking annoyed wearing matching red sweaters staring into the camera sticking our tongues out, looking in the opposite direction despite the fact that we had our arms hooked together. Mom and dad were arguing over Santa Claus again in the background and Jazz was smiling away with her hand on our shoulders as if she didn't notice anything was amiss.

The doorbell rung downstairs, "That must be Sam and Tucker," Danny realized, having forgotten they were coming in the excitement of being pushed around by his younger sister.

"Who and who?" I asked, hanging a shirt up in my closet. We never thought to talk about our lives and what we did or who we did what with when we were on vacation. It was just family time, like the other life didn't even exist.

"My best friends," Danny explained and I nodded, tossing a pair of jeans into my drawer. I never had any friends. All I had was people to talk to but there were no ghosts my age so I guess you could say I was underdeveloped socially. Ember, this music singing ghost, was probably the closest I had despite the fact that we weren't even close. I just liked her music since it was the only thing you could listen to in the ghost zone. We didn't have much of a variety when there was only one dead musician. "I forgot they were coming over today. Dad wants to show us, all four of us, the new ghost portal. Him and mom thinks he finally got it working this time." I winched. That portal certainly had changed my life, hopefully it wouldn't blow up this time. But according to Clockwork, everything would go off without a hitch. Danny would become half-ghost, Sam and Tucker would be there, and I'll be there for him to unknowing I was guiding his way into the world of ghosts.

"And do they know about me?" I asked, putting an extra pair of shoes at the foot of my closet.

"Uh, well…about that," Danny scratched the back of his neck.

"Danny!" I cried, throwing my pillow at him. He quickly ducked out the room, leaving the pillow to hit the wall where he had just been standing with amazing accuracy.

"Uh, hey guys! I gotta tell you something, you have to meet someone!" Danny called, heading down the stairs.

I rolled my eyes but followed behind him. I hit on the stairs, sitting down to hear the conversation. According to Clockwork, this…Sam and Tucker would be some of the most important people to Danny and why he keeps fighting. Why he has the strength to fight, because they won't just stand around cheering him on, they'll be fighting with him. And that means if I wanted Danny to become the hero he was meant to be, I had to make sure they wouldn't be killed, even if Danny was my first priority.

"Meet who Danny?" a feminine voice questioned. That must be Sam; odds were it was short for Samantha.

"I uh, never did tell you guys I have a second sister, did I?" Danny stuttered. I rolled my eyes. No wonder nobody would believe Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were the same person. Phantom was destined to be this amazing hero who will go against hardship after hardship to eventually win the hearts and respect of the Amity Park Citizens. Fenton, however, was destined to be a nerd bullied throughout his freshman year of high school struggling with his grades and trying not to fall asleep in class. They were two different people who only shared the first name, although they clearly looked the same if you took a picture and put them together, only with different coloring. Who would guess they were one in the same?

"No way! How come we never met her then?" another voice, this one male questioned.

"Because she's been going to some special boarding school for the gifted or something since we were six. That's always why we go on vacation for two weeks in the summer. We go to do family stuff that we've missed in the past year. She decided to move back in and go to school here." Danny explained to the long time best friends. He actually met them a week after I left for the ghost zone, unknown by my parents of course.

"Then when are we meeting her?" Sam asked.

"Right now actually. She just got here about twenty minutes ago. Knowing her, she's trying to be all sneaky by spying on the stairs."

"I am not spying, Daniel Fenton!" I protested loudly, standing up.

"Then what are you doing on the stairs?" Danny shot back when I came into view.

"Nothing you can prove," I insisted, walking over to the group of three teenagers. Sam and Tucker were looking back and forth from Danny and I, clearly seeing the clear resemblance that we shared.

"Wow, you guys look a lot alike," Tucker said surprised.

"They're obviously twins, Tucker." Sam sighed. At least I knew who were the smarter one of the group.

"Correct," I impishly grinned. "The name's Alex, call me Alexandria and I will skin you alive." I said with a fake peppy smile.

"Yeah, she's not lying," Danny said, clearing remembering when I put him in a headlock when we were twelve.

Tucker gulped but Sam smirked, "I think we are going to be great friends."

I smirked back; it was nice to know the previously only female in the group wasn't a push over, "Good to know. I could actually use some friends." Remember, no friends in the ghost zone. It's kinda awkward talking about everyday things with someone who's been dead a couple decades or so. But still, at least I know nowadays that not all ghosts are evil like mom and dad insisted all my life.

"Kids! Come on, we are about to start!" dad insisted, acting like a little kid in a candy shop, followed by mom.

"I'm actually going to go to the library, but have fun," Jazzy said, quickly leaving. We followed the parents down to the basement. I shivered because it was the exact replica of the lab we had ten years ago that exploded with me inside. But I was okay, I was a ghost now. Half-ghost but still, I was a ghost. I wasn't a little kid anymore; I have been trained by some of the best in the ghost zone. But human land was equal ground. It had been long since agreed that if we came across each other in the human world, there would be a fight. After all, I was human and had to protect my brother who was destined to someday protect this town. That meant I couldn't let ghosts just attack without fighting back.

"Alright kids, this is going to be the big one," dad declared, grabbing the remote. I already knew it wouldn't work since Clockwork explained to me so I wouldn't interfere. Danny had to become Phantom, or the ghosts would eventually find their way into the human realm and without Phantom; they would easily take over and destroy everything. Danny is actually, future-wise, the only thing that stood, or floats, in their way. But it was sad because mom and dad looked so happy, excited and proud, waiting for the machine to work. Sam and Tucker looked curious, Danny looked embarrassed to be here, and I put on a mask of indifference, like I didn't care either way. Besides, I had an excuse for the lack of care if it was questioned which I doubted since everyone was distracted. Why would I want the advanced newer version of the machine that nearly killed me as a child?

Dad clicked the switch screaming in excitement. The machine sparked to life with electricity and then…nothing. It was like it sparked to life, and then it just died. Mom and dad looked so disappointed, it was heartbreaking. They forgot all about us standing there as they trudged up the stairs in their misery and leaving four unsupervised teenagers in their soundproof experimental lab. Yeah, notttthhhiiinnnnggg (nothing) could go wrong with that?

"Hey, let's get out of here," Danny tried. I accidentally stepped in his way. He couldn't leave just yet. As much as it pained me, Danny had to become Phantom or the world was doomed. At least he wouldn't be at it alone.

"No way," Sam interrupted. "This is so cool. You should go check it out," Sam suggested, throwing one of the smaller white colored and black jumpsuit at him with dad's face on it. Tucker took a picture of the three of us standing in front of the portal, Danny holding the suit, with his trusty PDA. He would later print out that picture and pass it all around. I was now an unofficial member of the group, the threesome becoming a foursome.

"Well…I guess it would be kinda cool to see what would be on the other side." Danny agreed, slipping on the suit over his clothes.

"Have fun and…don't be overly cautious about any buttons." I smiled sadly. Danny looked at me confused but shrugged it off as some girl thing he would never understand and zipped the front up himself.

"Hold on, you cannot go around walking with this on your chest." Sam decided, pulling the sticker of Danny off his chest.

"Good point," I muttered. I briefly imagined what it would be like if Danny had to go flying around with Jack Fenton's face on his chest. That would have surely brought some unwanted questions about Danny Phantom's relationship to the Fenton's. Now ready, Danny stepped into the machine and unknowingly, stepped into his destiny. He took a few steps and tripped over a wire inside. He landed against the wall, his hand unwillingly hitting an on switch that had been plugged on the inside. That was the only reason the machine wouldn't work, nobody thought to hit the on switch, or thought about why they hooked it on the inside of the machine where you would get electrocuted. Or in Danny's case, ghost DNA binding to his own, just like mine ten years ago. Danny's scream was heart stopping and chilling, echoing throughout the basement. Nobody but us could hear it as the basement was soundproof.

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker screamed, looking pained and shocked at hearing the agonizing screams and the light that burst from the chamber, opening a manmade portal into the ghost zone. I just stared, blinking back the tears brimming in my eyes. Now my only job was protecting Danny and made sure he made it to adulthood alive, well, as alive as any half-ghost could be in the world. There was only three in existence, our existence pretty much unknown to the human world. Those three were me, Vlad Masters in Wisconsin from like twenty years ago, and now Danny.

The screams finally stopped and Danny stumbled out. Sam and Tucker just barely caught him by the arms before he could fall. Now, he was different. He looked very similar to my own ghost half actually. His raven black hair had changed to snow white. The white and black suit had reversed colors. The belt, shoes, collar, and gloves were now white and the rest were an almost shiny black. He looked up with pain filled eyes, now ecto-green instead of baby sky blue. Danny unconsciously phased through Sam and Tucker's grasp, hitting the floor. "Wha-what happened?" Danny stuttered, looking up confused and weakened.

"Danny," I said quietly and nodded to the old mirror against the wall. Danny, with a renewed strength, managed to push himself off the floor and practically ran to the mirror. There, he saw the clear alterations to his appearance.

"Wh-what happened to me?!" Danny gasped. Then there was a flash of light. Like my own, a circle of pure white light encircled his waist and split, one half going down and the other going up. When it vanished, he looked completely normal, like he had before only now without wearing the suit and back in his street clothes. It was like it never happened, if his hand hadn't kept going invisible and turning back to normal.

I hugged him from behind around his shoulders, burying my teary eyed face into the back of his shoulder. I could hear his heartbeat through my extra sensitive senses, now much slower than usual humans but still detectable. "Don't worry Danny, everything will be okay, everything will be okay." I kept muttering into his shoulder as he started to shake.

I only hoped everything went to plan and in the end, everything would be ok.

POLL: Who will Alex be coupled with? End of episode five to put in your vote. Please send in suggestions on whoever you want, OC or character.

There are no polls or choices at this moment.


	2. Unique is Good

Vote for the Poll: Who should Alex be coupled with?

Unique is Good:

It has been exactly one month since Danny got his powers and I was now officially starting school the next day. Mom and dad wanted me to get into my daily schedule of being home and getting used to things around the house and the family. Now it was time for me to get my high school education back on track. Danny was slowly getting used to his powers. He had huge troubles with going invisible at random moments. I've heard he's done dropped a lot of beakers at school because of it. I was just relieved nobody realized they were actually phasing through his hand and he wasn't just dropping them.

Currently; Danny, Sam, Tucker, and I found ourselves stuck in chairs listening to Dad ramble on about ghosts…again. He was so happy when they came down the next day and found the portal on. We lied and said Danny fooled around with a wire on the outside and it just turned on by itself. No need to give them early heart attacks by explaining how their only son was inside the portal when it turned on and half-killed him. Danny and the others came to that conclusion on their own. That was how they explained how Danny still had a heart beat and was slightly colder than normal humans and yet still did things that weren't human. Like phasing things through his hands, sinking into the floors, random body parts temporarily going invisible. It made me wonder if I had this must problem control when I first got my powers. I certainly didn't remember this much trouble but then again, I was only five and Clockwork had been watching over me. I think Danny was finally getting some self-control somewhat, even if he still freaked out every time it happened.

"So kids," he looked at Danny and I sitting next to each other on the end of the group. I crossed my arms slumping over in my seat. "You and your little friends want to hunt ghosts."

"Ah, ac-ac-actually, dad, I want to be an astronaut," Danny corrected shyly to my left.

"I actually don't want to be here," I admitted uncaringly, crossing my legs. I grew up with ghosts. Excuse me if, while I'm in the human realm, I'd rather be human instead of worrying about ghosts unless they were actually attacking. Hey, I was still human, and a teenage girl at that.

"Sorry, Mr. Fenton," Sam said to my right looking as uncaring as I felt. "I _was_ into ghosts but they're so mainstream now. They're like cellphones,"

Tucker on the other end, however, scoffed, "Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal," I couldn't help but wonder if he actually believed it himself.

Dad continued on, "Well, if you do want to hunt ghosts," he turned to the table behind him where a bunch of ghost hunting equipment were sitting. Please, if I was hunting ghosts then I would be able to shoot them with an ectoplasm beam, I didn't need all these human made equipment. "There are a few things you need to learn." I suddenly gasped, automatically covering my mouth like I was yawning as a blue mist escaped my throat and out my mouth.

"Uh, actually dad, I have to go to the bathroom," I quickly left the room before he could stop me. I actually don't think he even noticed, he was too busy talking about something. Seconds later, Danny's own ghost breath erupted and he was just relieved I had left. That would be one less problem to worry about.

Meanwhile, I ran past Jazz on the stairs and locked myself in the bathroom as quickly as I could, maybe a little more quickly then I should have considering I was a fast runner. Plus ghost powers made me slightly faster than the average human while in human form. Inside the bathroom, I closed my eyes and let the powers rush over me. Ghosts have started coming through the portal more often. Luckily, it was always the weaker ones that only had basic powers that were easily handled. But it was time for me to do my job as a protector. A clear white angelic looking circle encircled my waist, one half went down and another went up, transforming myself into my alto-ego, Alex Phantom. Right now, Alexandria Fenton didn't exist, it was just Alex Phantom. I have changed my outfit in the last ten years so I looked different then the little me did. I wore white running sneakers tied with green ecto-string so they wouldn't untie, the rubber soles were specially made so I could run easily without ruining them. I had black pants with a slit up the outer sides to my knees. Then I wore a black skin tight shirt with a circular neckline. It stopped just under my chest and showed my stomach but I had long sleeves stopping just above my wrists. On my hands were white leather gloves that were fingerless and had that Velcro on the back so they wouldn't be pulled off so easily. My skin looked slightly darker but actually wasn't, it was only because of my unique coloring. My black hair, while still styled in a ponytail with bangs half covering one of my eyes and slightly curled at the ends and under my chin, was now whiter than the snow. My sky blue eyes were changed, now a bright ecto-green color that could shine in the darkest night.

It was time for Alex Phantom to make her first appearance. So I allowed myself to sink into the floor. Seeing nobody in the kitchen, I flew to the ground and poked my head through the ceiling of the basement. Dad was blabbering on at the table of ghost equipment, something about being prepared if he ever faced a ghost. All he had to do was turn around but now, he was completely clueless. Behind him were two green floating octopus' like ghosts'. Both of them had Sam and Tucker, their tentacles wrapped around their waists and mouths so they couldn't scream. Danny was Phantom, fighting the ghosts but was clearly having difficult fighting off with all the extra arms they had. Hearing someone walking towards the kitchen, I sunk the rest of the way into the basement.

Nobody even noticed me since everyone was distracted, so I made myself noticed. Taking careful aim with my finger, I shot a thin ecto-beam at the one holding Tucker. It dazed him long enough for him to drop Tucker back into his seat. Everyone but dad's eyes suddenly found me but I was a little distracted. I grabbed the octopus by its tentacle and started spinning in a circle in midair; faster and faster till I finally let him go. He slammed into his friend, dropping Sam into her chair. Both dazed from the impact, they were quick to leave back through the ghost portal. I put a finger to my lips as in to silence them from talking, it wouldn't be good to catch dad's attention while we were like this. Danny tensed, expecting to find out if I was going to attack, and I was clearly stronger than the other ghosts. Good, it meant he was prepared for anything, even if it was the whole fight or flight reflex. Don't trust everyone you meet, ghosts or human, it could be your last mistake, not that you shouldn't trust people. Just be careful who you give said trust to. I smiled innocently, hoping to silently explain that I wasn't an enemy. I winked teasingly and my legs disappeared into a ghostly tail as I flew higher till I was through the floor.

Phantom was going to come after me, not sure who I was, until dad decided to turn around. He transformed back into Danny just in time, landing on the ground. Tucker and Sam were shivering with looks of fear and terror, while Danny was leaning on Tucker's chair and breathing hard while sweating. He wasn't exactly an exercise boy or a jock.

Meanwhile, I was just now heading down the stairs, looking completely innocent and took my seat. "So, what'd I miss?" I asked, pretending not to know a thing. All three glared at me, still shaking and Danny breathing hard. I blinked faking confusion, mentally cheering that my 'acting lessons' I unwillingly took part in had paid off.

Dad finally turned around, "You four, look at cha!" dad exclaimed. Sam and Tucker looked terrified, Danny was exhausted, and I was sitting there as cool as a cucumber. "You're too excited to speak!" he came to the wrong conclusion, of course. Dad wasn't the brightest tool in the shed if you knew what I meant. "So I'll just go on speaking," dad decided. He took a huge breath, looking like he was about to make some kind of speech none of us wanted to hear. "I was born many years in a long cabin in the woods. Don't exactly remember where but I do remember I wanted a pony. Never got the pony, as a matter of fact we had to eat horsemeat during the war, had a problem with that." I sighed and sat back in my chair, expecting this to be a long afternoon of hearing childhood stories.

The next morning, I found myself at the kitchen table eating human food. Man, I missed the tastiness human food held. Ghost zone food wasn't nearly as food so I was happily eating away at a piece of toast I had put extra butter on, hiding the fact that my dad's face had been engraved onto it. Mom was also sitting at the table, I wonder if she ever thought of not having things like a flamethrower and machine at the table because that was what she had, happily working away on yet another ghostly adventure. Jazz sat across from me reading from her giant book, something about surviving adolescents or…something like that. I wasn't really paying attention to it. Danny sat next to me eating his bowl of cereal. I looked up only because Danny's spoon suddenly plopped into his bowl, clanging loudly. To no surprise, Danny was freaking out because his arm had suddenly turned invisible, phasing his spoon through it and into the bowl.

"Uh, oops!" I quickly exclaimed, 'accidentally' kicking back Jazz's chair when she looked up. She shrieked with surprise when she hit the ground, tossing her book through the air.

"Alex!" Jazz shrieked, standing up angrily. I noticed with relief when Danny's arm suddenly turned back to normal. He looked equally relieved and thankful that I had distracted our eldest sister long enough.

"I'm sorry, Jazzy, it was an accident," I lied, going all puppy dog eyed on her. Nobody could resist my puppy dog pout and eye combination for long. It was what led Danny to unhappily giving me some of his candy as we were growing up. And to my expectations, Jazz grumbled but ignored it to allow herself to retrieve the book that had been flung halfway across the room in the sudden fall.

"Okay," mom interrupted and was completely unaware as she pulled off her mask headwear hood, turning off the flame torch thing she carried. "Two more days, and its' done!" she announced proudly.

Dad had walked in just in time to hear her say its' done. I took a large bite out of my toast as dad got all excited. "What did you say? Its' done?! The Fenton Finder is done!" he exclaimed.

"What does it do, dad?" I asked, hoping it wasn't anything serious. If it tracked ghosts, it could track the ectoplasm Danny held in his body. What was worse? It could track my own. Danny wasn't an idiot despite how his grades had dropped in the last month or so.

"This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts!" Dad said happily, listening to the machine start to beep on some kind of radar.

"It uses what to track…what?" Danny paled.

"Shhh, it'll be okay," I hissed in his ear, elbowing him in the ribs to stay quiet. Protecting Danny's life also meant protecting his secret. Unless he wanted to tell it, it was my duty to keep it hidden, even if he didn't know he had a protector watching over him from now on.

"Welcome to the Fenton Finder," the electronic device said in a feminine voice. "Two ghosts are near," I stood up. Mom and dad started following where it told them to go until they had Danny and I backed into a corner. "Both ghosts located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder," Danny gave a weak smile, looking pale. Apparently the machine still worked even if it needed 'two more days'.

"It must be broken," I quickly chimed. "After all, I think we would all know if we were ghosts," I said innocently.

"Of course we would know, Alex," Mom sighed disappointed.

"Awww, I guess it is broken." Dad whined. Then, of course he would, Danny went intangible for a few seconds. I stepped in front of him, grinning innocently. My parents were too busy trying to figure out what was wrong with their machine to notice. They didn't know that their machine was actually right.

"Actually," Danny put his hand on my shoulder and nudged me out of the way, now back to normal. "I need to tell you guy's something." I sighed, tensing. I wasn't sure how our parents would react to the secret. After all, they were Fenton's and to a Fenton, family meant everything. But…they were ghost hunters as well so there would be conflicting emotions to their son being a ghost, not to mention my being one as well, not even Danny knew. Would they follow their brains that said all ghosts were evil, or follow their hearts that said their children were innocent children of circumstance and could in no way, actually be evil.

Jazz snapped her book close, getting everyone's attention through the suddenly silent room. "That's not all you need, Danny; actually, both you and Alex," Jazz corrected. She stood up and walked over to where we all stood in the doorway between the kitchen and living room. "As young teenagers who have yet to find their way in the world, you need 'guidance'." She stepped between the teens and adult. She didn't know or had any idea that she unknowingly stopped Danny from revealing the secret he's somehow kept for the past month. Or even the secret I myself kept for ten years, despite rarely seeing the family in those ten years. "And parents who can provide it." She declared, glaring at our parents. Jazz wanted to be a psychologist or something, she was always rambling like that and we were her 'test subjects' you could say: the effects of the teen mind or whatever she was blabbering on about yesterday.

Mom was used to this kind of behavior from her eldest daughter who made it no secret how she hated the 'family business'. "Sweetie," she tried 'calming the waves'. "I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only…"

"Sixteen," Jazz interrupted. "Biologically!"

"Should we leave?" I muttered.

"We should," Danny agreed whispering back. We started backing out of the room, trying to act all ninja sneaky like. I was light on my feet, part of my 'training' over the ten years.

Jazz continued on. "But psychologically I'm an adult! And I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts…" she grabbed Danny's arm and the back of my shirt and yanked us back, wrapping each arm around our shoulders. "To pollute the minds of these impressionable little children." She looked down at us trying to imitate a kind mothering look and failing. It just made me weirded out, like, what the heck was going on? Jazz had to be high on chocolate or something. Danny and I looked at each other with identical looks of confusion. "Come, you abused, unwanted, wretches. I'll drive you to school." She glared up at our parents again and led us out the kitchen.

"We're abused, unwanted, wretches, now?" I said confused. I've seen 'abused, unwanted wretches' before. Actually, one stood out to mind. That one would be Princess Dora in the ghost zone, a medieval kind of ghost teen that turns into a dragon every time she gets mad due to the necklace she always wore. I've seen the way her older brother treats her and that was horrible. Now that I think about it, last year, he was actually declaring that he was going to 'court me'. Declaring, more like demanding. One hard punch to the face sent him running with anger in his heart. Apparently he didn't like to be rejected but I wasn't going to go out with a ghost considering I was human, yet along a ghost who would treat his own sister who was innocent so cruelly.

Jazz led us out to the door where we grabbed our schoolbags we had left next to the door. We made it outside and I climbed into the backseat of Jazz's bright pink car. I don't know why she wanted pink, it clashed horribly with her bright orangey colored hair but who was I to decide these things? It was her car. Danny sat in the front seat while Jazz climbed into the driver's seat.

"Kids, no, it's a trap!" Dad ran out the house, followed by mom. Whatever the problem was, we weren't going to be in it because Jazz took off, heading to the school. It wasn't long after that we soon pulled up into the high school known as 'Casper High'.

"I'll be fine, I can find the office myself." I insisted, pushing Jazz and Danny to go their separate ways. I would find Danny later on. Who knows, maybe they're would be a ghost attack. Then I would at least know where Danny was, right in the middle of the fight no doubt. I started walking down the halls of Casper High the opposite ways they were going trying to find the office.

Finally, "Excuse me, could you tell me where the office is?" I asked this random pretty Hispanic girl with far too much make up on, staring at herself in the mirror inside her locker, apparently fixing her makeup.

"Ugh, who is this loser talking to me?" the girl looked disgusted, barely glancing up from her mirror.

"I think she's a new student, Paulina." This girl standing behind her like a puppy dog waiting for commands with long blonde hair stated. I just stared at them dumbly, was this how all high school girls acted? I might just stick to Danny, Sam, and Tucker. At least they were decent people compared to these annoyances.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, I don't need your help. I'm sure I can find it myself without the shallowest girl around."

"No way, did you just call me shallow?" the girl sounded surprised, as if nobody had ever dared such a thing.

"Is that what you heard?" I said mockingly. "Then I guess that must be what I said." I smirked and walked away. I left her seething in my wake, her blonde friends trying to calm her down but being unsuccessfully.

Turns out, the office was right around the corner. Great, she just couldn't say that instead of being an Itch with a capital B in front. Teenage girls, this Paulina chick…I'd prefer Sam's female company a thousand times over. I hope not all the girls in school this wasn't like that. Well, Sam was an exception, she obviously didn't care what others thought, sort of like me. I was pretty much human in the ghost zone since I held human blonde so I could be considered a wretch and abomination. By now, it was easy to let all insults wash off me like they were never said.

"Excuse me," I interrupted the receptionist. She looked up with a bored expression popping gum. "I'm a new student and I need my schedule."

"Name?" she typed away at her computer, barely giving me a second guess.

"Alexandria Fenton," I said scowling. I figured it would be under my first name and not the nickname I preferred. Alexandria was much longer and got irritating to say the whole thing after a while. Alex was simpler to say, easier. I had complications with my speech as a young child and I didn't appreciate the long hours as a three year old learning how to pronounce my name. Maybe that was why I hated it so bad?

That got the woman's attention, "So _you're _the long lost daughter of the Fenton family."

"Apparently," I muttered as she printed out my schedule.

"Have a good day." The lady said, uncaringly as she tossed my newly printed schedule to me. I wasn't surprised. I was pretty much the daughter of the 'crazies' in town that nobody knew anything about. Jazz was the genius child, Danny was apparently the loser, but I was the mystery. People didn't even know I existed since it has been ten years since we moved here and I was only here for a week where we were mostly unpacking before I got 'invited to the boarding school'.

I quickly left the office and started down the hall. I found my locker pretty quickly a few halls over and stuffed my books in it uncaringly. What did I care about textbooks? I learned easier by doing things, not by reading useless equations I'll never see in my life again after graduation. The school bell rung and I glanced down at my schedule. After the 'incident' with Paulina, I wasn't risking asking someone else only for them to scoff at me and walk away. Paulina looked like someone who was used to being important so she probably knew a lot of people in school. It wasn't that big a school. From being glancing at me and whispering, they were either whispering over the new kid or it had spread about the new girl calling a well-known girl shallow, oh well.

I headed up the stairs, believing that would be where my first class at public school would be. Halfway up the first set of stairs, I noticed a familiar group of three at the top of the set of stairs talking as the halls started to empty.

"I think I should tell them," I heard Danny saying when I came up behind them.

"Well do it if that's what you want." I interrupted, startling them. It was his secret but that still didn't mean I would stop being his protector even if the secret did get out. To me, that just meant he needed even more protection.

"Alex, do you have to do that?" Danny sighed after his brief freak out.

"Does it bother you?" I questioned.

"Yessss," Danny said.

"Then yes I do," I grinned at Danny's grumbling expression. "So what were we talking about?" I briefly forgot.

"Danny wants to tell his parents about the accident." Sam explained. It wasn't hard to deduce which accident she was talking about. There was only one in the past year that had any big important and relevance. "But I don't know why he would, it's not like parents understand, they don't ever listen." Sam suddenly threw her head back and yelled throughout the empty hallways, "WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM?!" She wailed.

"…Should I know her issues?" I questioned. It was obvious she had issues with her own parents but what they were was what I didn't know.

"Probably not," Tucker answered me.

I nodded, "Probably a good call." I agreed.

"Sam, we're talking about my powers, my problems." Danny reminded her. I mentally corrected him, 'it was 'our' powers and 'our' problems'.'

"Oh, right, me too." Sam looked embarrassed as our foursome group continued up the stairs and down the hallway.

Danny started complaining again, I didn't like his lost expression, "It's been a month since the accident and I still barely have any control!" he exclaimed, stopping in mid-step, extremely upset. He had a right to be. He was a teenager nobody else had gone through. I at least had my powers since I was young so I didn't have hormones or anything in the mix and Vlad was already in his early twenties when it happened to him. Danny was the only one to have to go through the beginning as a teenager, what torture that must be. What's worse, I couldn't tell him he wasn't the only one out there in the world with both powers and humanity. "If somebody catches me," I blinked while Danny didn't notice how he started sinking in through the floors. I wondered if anyone down there noticed a pair of jean clad legs coming in from the ceiling. "I go from geek to freak around here!"

"Kinda like what you're doing right now?" Tucker suggested, drawing attention to the sinking teen. Danny just noticed how he was getting shorter than us and we were getting taller. Realizing he was going through the floor, he yelped loudly in a panic. Imagine if he went all the way through, he didn't know how to control his transformation or flying right yet so he would hit the bottom. And even worse, someone might see him come through the floor and the floor not be destroyed and crumbling after him, completely normal and sturdy as ever. That would be some explaining to do that I would rather not bother with.

"Help him get out of there," I hissed under my breath, glancing around to see if any of our peers or teachers were coming around the corner. Sam and Tucker grabbed him by his arms and yanked him out, his lower half returning to normal instead of intangibility.

Danny let out a groan of absolute frustration as we started walking again. I recognized the sounds; I made similar ones myself throughout my training. Danny continued on with his complaining and I let him vent, "If my dad can invent something that accidentally made me half-ghost, why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal?!"

"Maybe because he doesn't even know half-ghosts exists," I suggested. Danny was so depressed, he didn't even realize it when he walked straight through a snack machine without stopping. Good thing nobody was around, having already headed into different classrooms.

Sam ran ahead trying to explain an important fact Danny didn't seem to get but Sam would proudly say, "Danny, your powers make you unique. Unique is good!" at least someone seemed to understand that fact. I was proud but secretively proud to be one of the few species that wasn't even known in the world except for those directly involved, like the ones that were half-ghosts, or in our case, including Sam and Tucker. "That's why I'm an Untra-Recyclo Vegetarian." She said proudly.

I blinked, was there a difference between that and just a regular vegetarian? "Which means what?" Tucker asked. Good, it wasn't just an everyday human thing. More like a unique thing that Sam apparently does and nobody else understands.

So what was an Ultra Recycle-Vegetarian you may ask?

POLL: Who should Alex be coupled with?

Nobody has voted yet.


	3. Meat Kidnapping

Please vote for Alex coupling with…

Meat Kidnapping:

"I'm an ultra-recycle-vegetarian." Sam said proudly.

"Which means what?" Tucker asked.

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Danny explained to us. It was kinda funny how Danny was the only one in the ground who actually knew what that was. Made me wonder just how close Danny and Sam actually were, I smirked at the thought. "What are you smirking at?" Danny asked cautiously.

"Oh, nothing," I grinned innocently. Danny didn't believe my innocent act for a second but he never pushed on it. Last thing he wanted was another headlock and this one being in the middle of school. Being a loser is one thing, being physically weaker than your younger sister was kinda pathetic, even if they were twins, she was still younger.

"I've got something better than what she is." Tucker decided. He held up two words. "Two words, meat connoisseur." He stopped to sniff the air around Danny. "Last night, you had Sloppy Joes."

I raised my eyebrow and Danny looked amused, "Impressive." This was an interesting bond of friends. One was a full out vegetarian and the other was an obsessive meat lover, wondered how that worked out? And besides, those sloppy Joes last night were oddly better than I thought they would be.

"Meat heightens the senses and my all-meat streak if fourteen years strong." Tucker said oddly proud of his meat smelling senses.

"And it's about to end." Sam said, smirking proudly.

"Should I be worried?" I questioned.

"Maybe, maybe not," Sam said, explaining, "The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down."

"Wait…" Tucker looked horrified. "What did you do?"

That afternoon at lunch, we found out what Sam refused to tell us. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the strange thing that was set on my plate. I wasn't even sure what it was but I was hoping for a bag lunch from home from now. Couldn't be any worse than whatever this is. "What is this? Grass on a bun?"

"A perfect description for it," I muttered. Sam seemed pleased over what she had done for the cafeteria. At least this was only 'experimental' for this week from what the flyers kept saying that were all over the lunchroom.

Tucker wasn't so pleased however, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Tucker wailed. Apparently he couldn't go a meal without meat so this whole grass on a bun thing was going to drive him insane. It was almost amusing to watch, I decided as we sat down at a table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Tucker, it's time for a change," Sam smirked, holding up her grass bun. I experimentally stabbed mine with my plastic fork, wondering if it was actually edible. We had no idea that back at home, a familiar ghost was leaving the portal.

"Are you actually going to eat this?" I asked disgusted, seeing Danny get himself a spoonful. He kept looking at it himself, seemingly unsure if he actually should.

"No way," he decided, Danny shook his head and dropped his spoon back on the plate, pushing it away from him. "Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?"

"Not everyone can be vegetarians." I muttered, dropping the muck off my spoon and back into my plate.

Sam just smiled away, believing that this would be the best thing for Casper High. But like I said, nobody is going to want to eat muck, let along be a vegetarian like Sam is. Some people, like Tucker I expect, can't live without meat. Then an overweight balding teacher came up behind Sam and put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, "Ah, Miss Manson. The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria." Somehow, I think that all the teachers just got straws and he ended up pulling the shortest of them; poor unfortunate overweight balding teacher.

Tucker suddenly went wide out as his meat heightened senses acted up, "Meat near," he sniffed the air frantically. He actually reminded myself of a bloodhound. Tucker glared up at the teacher, Mr. Lancer, who apparently had the smell coming from him.

"No, no," the man said quickly, backing up. I scowled, they probably had some meat buffet table hidden away somewhere while the students were forced to eat whatever this…thing was. "The rumors about the new all steak buffet in the teacher's lounge," he took out a toothpick and started picking away at his teeth. "Are completely untrue." He patted Sam's shoulder, "Thanks again." He was very quick to leave.

"What a liar," I grumbled, eyes flashing green for a brief second before I reigned in my anger for my eyes to flash back to blue within that split second.

Tucker glared at Sam, "Thanks so much Sam, for making us eat garbage!"

"It's not garbage!" Sam insisted angrily, holding up her grass bun thing. "It's recyclable organic matter."

"Its garbage," I interrupted. Tucker, Danny, and I glanced at each other as they had said the same thing that I had. Then we returned to glaring back at Sam who scowled. "I can't eat this," I muttered, laying my head on my arms. I gasped as a blue mist exited my mouth. I sat up just in time to see the same from Danny. I tensed, battle instincts starting to kick in. I glanced around, trying to find out what could have activated it.

"Uh, guys? I've got a problem." Danny interrupted Sam and Tucker's still continuing glaring match they were having. A handful of mud suddenly hit Danny in the back of his head.

"FEN-TON!" A loud voice echoed throughout the suddenly silent cafeteria. I narrowed my eyes into dangerous slits.

Danny winched, glancing over his shoulder, "Make that two problems." Obviously a football jock from the jacket he wore, stormed over. He had short blonde hair and narrowed almost violet blue colored eyes and carried a plate of mud, glaring angrily like it was Danny's fault.

The jock, Dash, started yelling again, "I ordered three mud-pies. Do you know what they gave me? Three mud pies, with mud, from the ground!" he snarled.

I stood, slapping my hands firmly on the table, "Maybe you shouldn't have ordered mud then." I suggested, snarling myself, distracting him from Danny.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Dash glared. Then he looked at me. "And what are you doing with the losers, cutie?" I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Ugh," Danny shivered in disgust, narrowing in his eyes. Looks like he was starting the whole protective brother thing I've heard so much about but never got the chance to actually experience.

I scowled, "I was sitting here having this…nice…lunch with my brother and his friends but you have to ruin everything."

"Brother?" Dash blinked dumbly.

I rolled my eyes at how dumb people could be. Reaching across the table, I pulled Danny up by the collar of his shirt and put our faces next to the other. "What, you don't see the resemblance?" Dash stared in confusion looking from one Fenton to the next. "My name is Alex, Alex Fenton."

"Wha…Fenton has a sister!" Dash gapped as did many people who hadn't realized why the new girl was sitting with the 'losers of the school'.

"He has two sisters." I corrected, thinking of Jazz, wherever she was at the moment. Then Tucker elbowed Danny hard in the ribs, nodding behind us. I glanced over my shoulder to see the lunch lady ghost floating behind the counter where we had gotten our food before disappearing behind the wall. Ok, the lunch lady, certainly not the strongest ghost in the zone but certainly isn't something to laugh at either. However, another problem started because when Tucker elbowed Danny, it made him fall over and try balancing himself with flaring arms. This somehow caused him to hit his grass bun on the plate. It went flying through the air and hit Dash in the face, coating him with mud. If there wasn't a ghost in this room then I would have burst out laughing by now.

The cafeteria was stunned into silence, each wondering what was about to happen. Plus we had a ghost to somehow capture, hopefully without drawing much attention. "Uh…uh…GARBAGE FIGHT!" he decided, grabbing my plate and throwing it. That was what caused everyone to start flinging their own garbage filled plates. I ducked under the table so I wouldn't get smacked. No way was I letting that stuff splatter on me. Well…if it did, I guess I could hide in the bathroom or a closet somewhere, go intangible, and let the food fall off.

Anyway, when I got under the table, Danny and Tucker were quick to follow, making it a tight squeeze for three growing teenagers. "It's not garbage!" Sam insisted.

"Sam!" I hissed under my breath. We had no time for this, I thought as Danny grabbed Sam by the bottom of her shirt, yanking her under the table. Now it was a much tighter squeeze. Danny led us out and we started crawling across the cafeteria floor heading to the kitchens.

"You're gonna pay for this, Fentons!" Dash shouted a few feet away as we started pushing through people and legs. I glanced over my shoulder in time to see Dash get smacked with mud someone randomly threw.

"Oh great, I'm still his favorite." Danny groaned in front of me.

"And I think I just became one." I muttered, following him. Luckily it was a more jean wearing girl instead of a skirt or I would probably be flashing everyone. I pushed open the kitchen door and let the others crawl in front of me before letting the door close behind me. We peeked around the counter and saw the lunch lady fiddling around the kitchen.

"Shouldn't be so bad, she looks a little like my grandmother." Tucker decided, looking at the seemingly harmless old lady.

"I wouldn't be so sure." I warned. The lunch lady was usually good and often offered food, she fed me a lot as a child, but when someone changed the menu she set, like Sam had done, she was vicious and just plain evil.

"Shouldn't she be hunting a bingo hall?" Danny suggested.

"She's dressed like a lunch lady, not one of those old bingo playing ladies." I corrected. Lunch lady probably died during some lunch accident. When you died, what you did and how you died determined what kind of ghost you would actually become. Take the box ghost for example; he worked on making construction boxes but staying overtime one night caused an avalanche of filled boxes he was trying to move to crush him.

However, the lunch lady apparently heard us talking and floated over to us, "Hello, children." To no surprise, she didn't recognize me. It was a known fact that I was half-human but my human form was never seen unless I was in the human realm. "Can you help me?" the lunch lady asked innocently, seemingly like a sweet old lady as we stood up. But I knew how vicious she could become in a split second. "Today's lunch is meatloaf but I don't see the meatloaf," and she wouldn't find meatloaf today, "Did someone change the menu?"

"Yeah," Tucker said casually, "She did." He pointed his thumb at Sam. Even I knew that was the worst thing you could say right now. Then again, I actually knew the lunch lady.

The lunch lady ghost suddenly had flames surrounding her, looking furious, reminding me of how she died. She had died during a school kitchen fire when she had been working and then got trapped within the flames. "YOU CHANGED THE MENU!" The lunch lady roared. The others gasped but I pretended to flinch. I didn't actually do so for real but that was because I've been on the receiving end of her yelling fits far too much before when I didn't want the food scheduled for my lunch that day. "THE MUNU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS!" The green flames encircled her.

"Get behind me!" Danny shouted, not even sure what he could do but he at least had a chance, being the one with actual ghost powers. Sam and Tucker jumped behind him. Myself however, jumped behind the counter.

"Wow, I feel safe." Sam said with a sarcastic scowl.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted. The same light as my own appeared around him. He wore his white and black jumpsuit, his raven black hair turning pure white and his sky blue eyes turning ecto-green. He had no way of knowing I was doing the same behind the counter, no longer having the need for a 'catchphrase' to change. I closed my eyes and let the powers rush over me. It was time for my duty as a protector to a phantom. A clear white angelic looking circle encircled my waist, one half went down and another went up, transforming myself into my alto-ago, Alex Phantom. Right now, Alexandria Fenton didn't exist, it was just Alex Phantom in her place. I wore white running sneakers tied with ecto-string so they wouldn't untie, the rubber soles were specially made so I could run easily without ruining them. I had black pants with a slit up the outer sides to my knees. Then I wore a black skin tight shirt with a circular neckline. It stopped just under my chest and showed my stomach but I had long sleeves stopping just above my wrists. On my hands were white leather gloves that were fingerless and had that Velcro on the back so they wouldn't be pulled off so easily, protecting my hands. My skin looked slightly darker but actually wasn't, it was only because of my unique coloring. My black hair, while still styled in a ponytail with bangs half covering one of my eyes and slightly curled at the ends and under my chin, was now whiter than a snowfall. My sky blue eyes were changed, now a bright ecto-green color that could shine in the darkest night.

I went invisible and stood up to watch. "I command you to…go away!" Dany stuttered, unsure what to do as he floated nervously in front of the easily angered lunch lady ghost. The lunch lady's hands started to glow an eerie green. The dishes stacked on the counters started to float and flung themselves at Danny. I ran to him, much faster than a teenage girl should be able to in a flash of white from my hair, grasping Danny's shoulder and turning him invisible. The dishes hit the wall behind us and I turned us back.

"Who are you?" Danny demanded, jerking his arm from my grasp. I ignored the flash of hurt that went by me by mentally saying how he had no way of knowing who I was.

I shook my head, "You don't have to worry about me. You can say…I'm a friend," I reasoned with myself. Imagine what he would think if react if I said sister instead of friend. Since it was clearly hard to get us, the Lunch Lady went for the defenseless humans. More plates flew at Sam, distracting Danny long enough for him to forget about me. Danny flew to Sam, catching the plates but having trouble balancing them all without breaking them. I flew, grabbing onto Tucker's shoulders floating behind him as more plates attacked. I turned him invisible, not caring at the sound of crashes as more plates shattered behind us. I figured his life was more important than the plates.

"That was weird," Tucker said when I turned us back.

"You get used to it." I shrugged it off, letting him go. It used to feel weird, all tingling when I first started training with my powers. I barely even felt it any more. Danny flew to the counter, dropping off the plates he had been struggling with carrying. My battle instincts went off just in time for me to dodge a fiery flames shooting from the stove. I crashed into Danny who had been looking at his reflection in one of the plates and we hit the ground just in time for more flames to shoot over us. I groaned, feeling my hair singe a little at the ends.

The lunch lady started on the speech she usually yelled at me, I mouthed along with her, "I control lunch! Lunch is sacred! Lunch has rules!" she suddenly turned all sugar sweet. I, however, flew up and pulled Danny to his feet before dropping to my own feet. Although I was a faster runner then I was a faster flyer. I ran a lot, always from one place to the next before I got my powers, so I guess it passed over to my ghost half. "Anybody wants cake?" she asked sweetly. Sam and Tucker just nodded dumbly, completely confused about the personality switch I had grown used to. Then she turned all mad again, "Too bad! Children who change my menu do not get dessert!" she roared.

"Oh, shut up already!" I exclaimed, getting tired of her rant. Now that I didn't practically live next to her, I was happily able to kick her hard in the chin. She flew up to ceiling, shook her head confused but phased through the roof. However, that last look she gave me made me believe it would not be the last I saw her anytime soon. Then the flaming stoves went haywire, shooting their flames off everywhere. I dove behind the counters again, to escape the flames I felt brush against the bottom of my sneakers and narrowly miss.

"Where's Alex!" Danny shouted, grabbing onto Sam and Tucker's shoulders as I turned back.

"I'm right here!" I ran over to his side, he grabbed onto the back of my shirt and Sam's with one hand and Tucker's shoulder with the other. Danny was exhausted but struggled using all his strength. He had just enough to turn Sam and Tucker invisible. Nobody noticed how I turned myself invisible; blending it with them while they thought Danny had done it just like themselves. I let Danny pull me with the others through the wall and into the empty school hallway filled with lockers.

We turned back to normal as we hit the ground. "Hey, it worked!" Danny said excited, looking down at his ghostly hands.

I blew my hair out my eye, "Congratulations, Danny." I said, sitting up. I 'conveniently' forgot to mention how I had gone through the wall myself, instead of him using his powers.

Sam stood looking angry, "This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual!" She screamed angrily.

I corrected her, "No, this is the thanks you get for trying to push your individuality onto others who didn't want it," I explained, not at all put out by her scowl. Then the hallway started to shake and the lights flickered. It made me wonder if all the students were still in the cafeteria garbage fight and hope nobody would wonder out anytime soon. Things looked like they were about to get ugly. A few of the lockers flew open and school supplies from other students flew out, circling threw the air. The lunch lady ghost appeared, the supplies flying around her. I ducked just in time for a steak to fly over my head, followed by multiple different meats in the school, entering the circle of supplies. Where'd all the meat come from…never mind, I think I knew my own answer?

"Lancer," Tucker glared, clenching his fists as he came to the same conclusion while I stood up. I hope Danny was able to do something about this. There was nowhere I could exactly change, nowhere to hide so they wouldn't know the secret I was keeping, the secret I was keeping to protect my brother. It wouldn't be well for him to be worrying about me in our fights. He didn't care about a random girl helping out but he would care about his only twin sister.

Lunch lady roared, "Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!" she seemed to be snarling at Sam the most. Hey, I loved meat as much as the next guy but I wasn't going to go insane like she apparently was. Then she went all sugar sweet again, "Cookie?" she held up a chocolate chip cookie that looked really good but right now, I was more concerned about where she got the cookie in the school during vegetarian week. Sam slowly shook her head unsure. Then the ghost turned evil again, "THEN PERISH!"

I pulled her closer to me where I was in front of her, then Danny decided to slide in front of him. He was a true Fenton alright, protecting those closest to him.

"Forget it!" Danny announced angrily, "The only thing that has an expiration date here is you!" he declared. Then Danny turned back to human. I groaned, dude, how of all the times for that to happen, of course it would be now. "I didn't mean to do that." Danny blinked surprised, staring at his hand no longer covered with his white glove.

"We know Danny, we know." I sighed. Seriously, it once again made me question if I ever had such trouble with my powers. Who knows, I was just a kid then so maybe being so young and unmatured made it easier for me to get use to my powers, now that I thought about it, instead of a teacher already half-grown.

"Danny!" I screamed; feeling terror as the lunch lady grabbed him. Then Danny was flung. My mouth opened but nothing came out as he slammed into me. We both slammed into Tucker standing beside me and we were slammed into a locker. I was dazed and confused squashed between two boys, I just heard Sam scream as the lunch lady carried her off. I grunted and pushed Danny off.

"Come on! Change back!" Tucker cried, groaning in pain since I had elbowed him hard in the ribs when we hit the lockers. But I was wishing desperately that I myself could but…I couldn't just yet. It would ruin everything, and besides, the lunch lady wouldn't actually kill her…I hoped. "We gotta go!" Tucker insisted while I pulled Danny up to his feet.

A hand suddenly snagged the back of my shirt. It only took a glance for me to realize the hand also held Danny's shirt, and the other hand was holding onto Tucker's. "You three aren't going anywhere!" Mr. Lancer snarled, looking furious.

"Told ya you'd pay Fenton!" the jock from earlier sneered. "Both of you!" I glowered angrily at him, didn't they realize we had more important pressing matters, but Dash shivered for a brief moment of terror. For a second…he could have sworn her eyes were flaring green, surely not a natural eye color, but only a millisecond before they were blue again.

We were pulled to Mr. Lancer's office; Dash leaned against the wall smirking while trying to forget those eerie green eyes; Danny, Tucker, and I were sitting in our chairs in front of the desk while Mr. Lancer was flipping through three folders he had fished out of the metal filing cabinet. Lancer flipped through the first one and read it, "Tucker Foley: Chronic Tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering by the girl's locker room." Tucker smiled slyly and I hit him maybe harder than necessary in his shoulder. He winched, grabbing his arm, he was just lucky I have yet to be in those dressing rooms. "Danny Fenton, thirty four dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handling all fragile school property." He opened the third folder, "Alexandria Fenton, good grades but have been in trouble for sneaking out of her dormitory late at night to meet with neighboring friends," I did that one time because I wanted to talk to Ghost Writer about this essay I was supposed to be doing. Of course Clockwork would put that in the fake school records he had sent to the school. "But no severe mischief before today; so, children, tell me," he slammed his hands on the desk, turning angry, "WHY DID THE THREE OF YOU CONSPIRE TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA!"

"We didn't conspire anything!" I protested.

"Dash started it!" Danny insisted. "He threw,"

Lancer interrupted, "Four touchdown passes in the last game and is thereby exempt from scorn." Dash looked proud of himself but I was too busy glaring at him and digging my nails into the knees of my jeans trying to suppress my anger. So the football player got special treatment because he was a jock, even if that meant bullying the other students. Mr. Lancer straightened up, "I'll map out your punishment when I return." He decided, "Mr. Baxter, watch the door." Mr. Lancer left the room with Dash but it was clear Dash was still standing in the doorway. I scowled, like that could stop us.

Danny, Tucker, and I stood up from our seats. Now, where would a meat obsessed ghost be hanging around in a high school unseen? "We've gotta find Sam. For some reason, I feel like I got her kidnapped." Tucker explained, honestly looking confused.

I scowled, "I wonder why." I said sarcastic.

Danny gave an identical scowl, "It could be because you told the ghost she changed the menu, maybe that's it."

Tucker stared at us, "What?" we both asked, twin talking.

"Please don't do that," Tucker shivered. "It's creepy."

Danny and I looked at each other, smirked, and looked back at him, "Do what?" we mocked.

"Guys!" Tucker wailed. Then he stopped and started sniffing the air. He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly and our playfulness brief teasing was over, "That steak is still in the building. Two hundred yards tops." He decided.

I've learned not to doubt Tucker's meat sensing ability skills.

Please Vote: Who should Alex be coupled with?

I have received no votes at this time.


	4. Meat Monsters Alive

Please Vote: Who Should Alex be Pair with?

Meat Monsters Alive:

Danny walked over to the large security camera playing on the TV's against the wall. "Check it out, meat trial." Danny pointed out a slimy trail of meat in what looked like the basement storage where they kept all the frozen meat.

"I think we just found where our meat ghost is." I smirked, but my eyes glanced over the video cameras. Good, apparently nobody thought to install one in this office. That way nobody would have film of Danny transforming, which he did now. He grabbed Tucker's wrist and put a hand on my shoulder. I was unaffected by the familiar tingling as he managed to turn us both invisible and flew us threw the floor.

Only seconds later did Mr. Lancer and Dash return, Mr. Lancer carrying a broom, only to reveal an empty room. He was so furious, he didn't think about how they could have gotten out.

In the basement, "Sweet mother of mutton!" Tucker exclaimed, hugging one of the multiple boxes of meat stacked around the room. "I'd dream of it but I never thought I'd live to see it!" So meat was this kid's biggest dream? Wowwww.

"How is it that I have the ghost powers and you're the weird one?" Danny asked Tucker who was busy rubbing his head against the frozen meat box.

"I wonder the same thing." I sighed. Danny thought I was talking about him but I was actually talking about myself, not that I would admit it at the moment. I tensed as a loud crackling only a cranky old lady could have echoed throughout the room. I got to my knees and peered around the corner of meat boxes to the other side. Tucker put his hands on my shoulders, leaning over me to see. Danny was floating above him peeking around the corner to see. Sam must be in absolute torture. The lunch lady ghost was floating above her and Sam was buried in a giant meat pile, only her shoulders and head sticking out.

"My dear child," The lunch lady tried sounding politely, in her nice personality. "Meat is good for kids." Sam obviously didn't care from the way she was struggling to get out of the huge pile of meat. "It helps them grow and makes them smiled. Why won't you eat?" she held out a chicken leg as if expecting Sam to dive for it with hopeful eagerness to eat. Even if she would do that, which she never would, she couldn't even move.

Sam just glared at her instead in a typical Sam fashion, "We don't need meat, that's fact." She declared. It probably wasn't smart to go against a ghost like that but…this was Sam we were talking about. Besides, it's not like I enjoyed her forcing foods on me as a child on a stuck schedule.

Then the Lunchlady turned vicious, "SILENCE!" she roared in her angry. "You need discipline, manners, respect! Ya know where that comes from?" my hair flew up from a sudden gust of wind due to the lunch ladies anger. "MEAT!" she screamed. Then it stopped so suddenly and she turned sugar sweet polite again, "Chicken? Or fish?"

"I'll take care of the ghost." Danny decided in a whisper. "You two just find a way to get Sam out of the pile of meat!"

Tucker looked completely serious as he pulled a fork and knife out his pocket, making me wonder if he always kept those with him, "Wayyyy ahead of you." I sighed, looking bored. This wasn't going to end well if he expected to eat all that meat incasing Sam. Danny flew off and punched the lunch lady. She went flying into the wall, hitting the ground.

"Tucker, are you really serious?" I grumbled. I had my hands on my hips but not taking my eyes off Danny while Tucker was trying to cut his way through the meat to eat.

"Yes, and soon, I'll have Sam out in no time!" he decided, despite having trouble cutting through the thick meat.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sam groaned. Danny tried kicking the lunch lady but this time she was ready and grabbed his ankle, holding him upside down.

"You know what, I'll find help another way." I decided, quickly leaving to run through the many boxes of meat.

"Don't leave me here with him like this!" Sam shouted after me, trying to free herself of the torture of waiting for Tucker to consume the meat he hadn't even begun eating yet, I ignored her since I had more pressing matters. She would be fine as long as Danny was distracting the lunch lady.

I could still hear the ghost shouting, "This is why you need meat!" she roared. Hidden by the meat boxes, I closed my eyes and let the powers rush over me as my protecting job was needed. A clear white angelic looking circle encircled my waist, one half went down and another went up, transforming myself into my alto-ago, Alex Phantom. Right now, Alexandria Fenton didn't exist, Alex Phantom stood in her place. I wore white running sneakers tied with green ecto-string so they wouldn't untie, the rubber soles were specially made so I could run easily without ruining them. I had black pants with a slit up the outer sides to my knees. Then I wore a black skin tight shirt with a circular neckline. It stopped just under my chest and showed my stomach but I had long sleeves stopping just above my wrists. On my hands were white leather gloves that were fingerless and had that Velcro on the back so they wouldn't be pulled off so easily. My skin looked slightly darker but actually wasn't, it was only because of my unique coloring. My black hair, while still styled in a ponytail with bangs half covering one of my eyes and slightly curled at the ends under my chin, was now whiter than the snow. My sky blue eyes were changed, now a bright ecto-green color that could shine in the darkest night. "You're skin and bones!" the lunch lady snarled. By that time, I had flown up to reach their height and wrapped my arms around Danny's back before he could slam into the wall.

"Hey, you're back!" Danny sounded surprised while I let him go, making sure he was staying afloat and not about to fall.

I shrugged, "Where else am I going to go with a ghost roaming the streets?"

"Phantom, you're siding with the humans!" the lunch lady snarled.

I rolled my eyes, "You can just call me Phantom." Danny slowly nodded and I was relieved to see he was slowly starting to trust me into his life, both as Phantom and Fenton, although Phantom slower than Fenton. Either way, I was starting to be trusted by my brother. Then the lunch lady decided to ruin our 'sibling moment' although Danny didn't realize it was a sibling moment, and commanded shish kebobs from one of the boxes to go flying at us. "Go invisible!" I commanded. I needed Danny to know how to control his powers. I could protect him without coddling him and making him too weak to fight against future enemies because trust me; I knew there were a lot more powerful ghosts out there more than the lunch lady. I turned myself invisible but remained close by incase. Bruises would be acceptable to make him learning his powers but seriously injuring and maiming him wouldn't help. Danny focused hard and just in time, managed to instead split himself into two, so the shish kabobs just went through the stomach. Danny looked excited that he'd done something. I turned back and shrugged, "Good enough for a beginner." I decided.

The lunch lady roared with anger, realizing her plan hadn't worked with the shish kabobs now scattered across the floor. All the meat in the storage room suddenly flew out of their boxes, surrounding her in her fury. "This isn't good." I told him. Even the meat trapping Sam that Tucker was just about to eat, freeing the teenagers. Well, Sam at least, Tucker moaned for the meat he wouldn't be able to eat now that it was a…minion…to the lunch lady ghost.

The lunch lady then transformed into a giant meat human shaped monster who had inhuman green eyes, like mine in color but much more dangerous and evil looking. "Hey!" I protested as a meaty fist grabbed Danny and I, back to back. "Let me go!" I shouted, kicking my legs while struggling but the fist refused to let go.

"Helps on the way, buddy!" I heard Tucker yell. "And…uh, ghost girl!"

"The name's Phantom!" I shouted as Danny and I got flung screaming. I turned intangible, letting myself fly through the wall. I turned back when I was through, but got crashed into by Danny who passed seconds after me. I grunted when he landed on me.

"Oops, sorry," Danny groaned, rolling over from the sudden fall.

"At least you're learning your intangibility," I muttered, climbing to my knees. I shook my head to get the dizzy feeling out. "Oh, by the way, we might want to get back to help your friends."

"Sam, Tucker!" Danny had briefly forgotten about them. I climbed back to my knees, wobbling for a second, before I ran through the wall. When I did, I saw Danny flying after Sam and Tucker screaming as they ran from the meat monster. I ran at super speed in a white and green flash, appearing by their side within seconds. Danny grabbed onto Sam and I grabbed onto Tucker, I flew up and we went through the wall, hearing the splat of the meat as it hit the wall. We flew high above the school yard into the setting sun.

"Wait, who's holding me?" Tucker blinked.

"Who do you think?" I shook my head when Tucker girly like scream echoed. "Please stop screaming, the last thing we need is to draw attention to ourselves up here." Luckily the schoolyard seemed empty. Apparently school had ended and we hadn't even noticed.

"Who are you supposed to be anyway?" Sam asked from Danny beside us.

I looked ahead, knowing they wouldn't recognize me, "You can just call me Phantom, and know that I'm a friend. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then why are you her…" Sam was interrupted.

"Wait, where's Ale…" Danny fainted from exhaustion, softly landing on the ground and rolling from the sudden fall, Sam hitting beside him.

I landed beside him, dropping Tucker at his feet. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. It's just exhaustion, it happens." I stated, quickly flying off. I went behind the school and transformed back without notice. "What happened?" I faked surprise, stopping myself from running into Tucker as they surrounded Danny's unconscious body.

"He's just exhausted," Tucker explained.

"Or at least that's what that Phantom said." Sam stated, grabbing one of Danny's legs.

"Who's Phantom?" I faked confusion, grabbing Danny's other leg. A fun part about a double life, hearing what people really thought about you not knowing you were actually there.

"This cute ghost girl that looks like Danny's ghost' half that keeps showing up to help; she just left." Tucker said, picking Danny up under his arms while we dealt with carrying his lower half.

My face started to heat up, "Tucker!" Sam shouted; did he just call me cute? Well, my ghost half, either way it was me. We didn't even talk. It was like we knew to just carry Danny's unconscious body to home. It was a momentary problem struggling to get the door open with Tucker nearly dropping Danny as he was closest to the door. But we managed some kind of balance and we walked in. Mom and dad stood there confused and I could hear Jazzy complaining about something in the bathroom.

"Hey mom, hey dad." I waved blinking innocently.

"Wow, it was some school day!" Tucker came up with a lie on the spot, indicating what a fast thinker he must have been, as we started walking up the stairs with minimum problems. "Poor Danny nodded off. We figured we'd just carry him all the way home and tuck him into bed without any parental interaction whatsoever."

"Don't get up, we know where to go." Sam said nervously.

"Have fun with your projects and don't worry about Jazzy." I called as her complaining rose, but we walked down the hallway and into Danny's room, setting him down on the bed. I grabbed his desk chair and sat down, propping my feet up on his bed while he slept unaware, Sam and Tucker sat on the edge of the bed. I'm not sure how long we were sitting there but it couldn't have been longer than an hour before Danny shot awake, blinking in confusion.

"What, what's going on?" he stuttered.

I moved to the bed, pushing him back down by his shoulders, "Don't worry, you're fine now." I stated.

"You passed out and we took you home." Tucker explained, than he decided to have some fun for a while. "You've been asleep for 'four' days!" he exclaimed.

"Four days!" Danny screamed.

"Tucker!" I shouted, throwing Danny's pillow at him. Maybe I did it a little stronger than I thought I did because he fell off the bed. "He's just trying to be funny; it's probably been an hour or so." Danny slowly nodded, calming down.

Sam stood, glaring down at Tucker who was just now sitting up, clenching her fists, "This is the second time today your carelessness almost got him killed!" Sam exclaimed, apparently finally blowing up. From her narrow eyed scowl, I've been wondering how long it would take for her to blow up.

Tucker stood sounding frustrated, "The only reason this happened is because you had to be unique!" I had no problem with unique. My only problem with it was trying to force it on others. "You had to take the meat away!" I would eat greens for the benefit of it helping my body so I can remain strong but I couldn't live without meat. "And I'm going to get it back!" Tucker decided, storming out of the room.

"You want to change that menu back?!" Sam shouted, storming to the door. "YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME TO DO IT!" she screamed, slamming the bedroom door shut and storming after him. I blinked. Two minutes and the two were nearly ready to tear the other's head off.

Danny looked just as surprised as how I felt, "Danny….they're gonna be alright, right?" I asked. I could tell the three had a strong bond that I desperately wanted to be a part of and unconsciously warming myself in, despite the arguments like this, I hoped it wouldn't tear the group apart.

Danny sighed, dropping himself back against the bed, still exhausted from today's activities, "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine by tomorrow." I shrugged and laid down beside him with my head on his chest to sleep, not feeling like going to my own room. Danny yawned, unconsciously wrapping an arm around my shoulders before we fell asleep. It was just like when we were kids. It was good to know we could still be close like this despite the distance we've had from each other over the passage of time.

The next day, "I thought you said it would get better." I said when we reached the school, looking in pure disbelief.

"Alright, it'll be much worse instead." Danny groaned. In front of us were two different petitions. Tucker was standing on a stage, shouting and going on about meat to a crowd while Sam stood on a school bus, shouting to another crowd about veggies.

"What do we want?!" Tucker screamed into his microphone, holding up his fist.

"MEAT!" the crowd of meat lovers shouted.

"When do we want it?!" Tucker continued.

"NOW!" the crowd shouted back.

Sam was shouting into her own microphone holding a sign, the crowd looked like it was filled with a majority of hippies that looked like they belonged about sixty years back or so. "VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER! VEGGIES NOW!" Sam was screaming, the crowd chanting with her.

Then Sam and Tucker seemed to notice us at the same time. Within seconds, the two were standing on either side of us, glaring at the other. "You guys put together two protests in one night?" Danny said in disbelief.

I whistled, "Seriously, you've been busy, busy,"

Tucker stated, "Meat-eaters, double twins. Always ready to fight and our high protein diets give us the energy to do it quickly."

Sam scowled, "Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarians are always ready to protest and because we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster." I just looked back and forth, wondering if they would realize how insane this truly was.

Danny and I were stuck in the middle. "Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?" Danny asked.

"Maybe far too extreme." I agreed, crossing my arms.

"No choice, buddy, Alex, one or both of you are either with me," Tucker started.

"Or one or both of you are against him!" Sam finished. The two were shouting and Danny and I found ourselves back to back, staring at one of the screaming teens.

"SO WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!" Sam and Tucker screamed. I was wondering how I was supposed to get out of making this decision. I briefly considered going invisible and being done with it. But before a decision could actually be made, a familiar gust of wind flew by. I gasped as my ghost sense let loose and heard Danny gasp a second later. Everyone was too distracted as the meat decided to fly out from Tucker's side, surrounding us.

"Who's bright idea was it to gather all the meat in one place with a meat ghost still on the loose." I glared at Tucker.

"How was I supposed to know?!" He exclaimed as the meat started forming the meat monster again.

"It's lunchtime!" Lunch lady screamed. All the protestors and stragglers from either side went screaming, trying to escape the attack. Looks like the cat was out of the bag, it would be all over town by morning that ghosts were roaming around.

"Meat, why have you betrayed me!" Tucker wailed.

"This is not the time!" I shouted.

"Guys!" Danny interrupted. "Time to makeup now!" Sam, Tucker, and I hugged, hiding Danny in the center of us. There was a flash of light as he transformed into his ghost half without drawing attention to us in the chaos. Once that was finished, we ran off in separate directions. Sam and Tucker were lost in the crowd while Danny flew up to confront the meat monster. I was going to say later if necessary how I had gotten pushed back through the crowd. But in reality, I was pushing myself through the crowd and running around the corner in the back of the school. I closed my eyes and let the powers wash over me as my protecting job was currently needed. A clear white angelic looking circle encircled my waist, one half went down and another went up, transforming myself into my alto-ago, Alex Phantom. Right now, Alexandria Fenton didn't exist, Alex Phantom stood in her place. I wore white running sneakers tied with green ecto-string so they wouldn't untie, the rubber soles were specially made so I could run easily without ruining them from the speed. I had black pants with a slit up the outer sides to my knees. Then I wore a black skin tight shirt with a circular neckline. It stopped just under my chest and showed my stomach but I had long sleeves stopping just above my wrists. On my hands were white leather gloves that were fingerless and had that Velcro on the back so they wouldn't be pulled off so easily. My skin looked slightly darker but actually wasn't, it was only because of my unique coloring. My black hair, while still styled in a ponytail with bangs half covering one of my eyes and slightly curled at the ends under my chin, was now whiter than the snow. My sky blue eyes were changed, now a bright ecto-green color that could shine in the darkest night.

"I have a feeling this might not be so easy," I stated, flying up behind Danny. We just dodged a flying fist. We dodged blow after blow, Danny having more difficulty then I was. After being shot at by skulker a dozen times growing up, you become accustomed to dodging pretty quickly. I waited and finally, Danny decided to do something. He gave the ghost a hard kick in the face and topped her over.

Below us watching, "He really is getting better." Tucker stated.

"And that Phantom girl at least seems like she wants to help." Sam said. But they spoke too soon because a surprise attack caused Danny to go flying high into the sky, higher than he should be going. "I sure hope he can take a punch!"

"Hey! I'm about to make sure you wished you had stayed gone!" I snarled, eyes starting to glow. I started throwing punches. The meat monster was taken huge steps back, holding up arms to shield herself but that wasn't stopping me from getting closer, especially when I started adding ecto-energy into my blows, my hands starting to glow. The meat was starting to melt under the heat of my punches and fall off. I reared my arm back ready for an even stronger punch. But I stumble in the air because Danny decided to suddenly fly past me, slamming into the meat monster. I covered my face but that didn't stop me from getting slammed into by meat, heating the ground. I groaned, forcing myself up while feeling my muscles weaken. But…I was a protector so I had to stand, which was exactly what I did, forcing myself up. Scowling at the meat clinging to my body, I turned invisible for a moment so it would fall off.

"Oh dear!" the lunch lady exclaimed kindly as I ran up to the crater Danny had made when he hit the ground. "What a mess! Are you okay?" she sounded worried. I was leaning into the hole, pulling Danny out.

"Yeah, I think so." Danny said, rolling his shoulder where he had no doubt landed on. Man, if only I had healing abilities. I couldn't heal others, only myself naturally because of my ghost powers. Danny had the same powers though so it would probably stop hurting in a few hours.

We seemed to briefly forgot that we were talking to an evil ghost trying to ruin our campus because of a brief menu change but we were surely quickly reminded. She changed back into the evil form, eyes practically flaming, "TOUGH! BECAUSE YOU BEING OKAY IT NOT PART OF MY BALANCED DIET OF DOOM!" she snarled.

"You have a balance of doom?" I said confused. But then ten miniature meat monsters half our size suddenly surrounded us. Five jumped me and the other five jumped Danny. "Get off!" I snarled. Two had grabbed onto my arms, two more on my legs, and one jumped on my back, yanking at my hair. I drew all the strength I had to throw one over my head where it smashed into the school wall, turning into a meat pile. I flew a little to kick one off my leg, grabbed the one off my back and threw the two after against the fence. I punched the one still clinging onto my arm, my hand sinking into its meaty body, before slamming my leg against the wall for the one clinging to my leg. But just as quickly as I destroyed one of them did they reform and we were starting it all over again. I shrieked as they lifted me by my arms but my legs were still free so I started kicking, bending my body in positions that would be a lot more difficult if I was human. It was a good thing I could fly or else I would have hit the ground when I got free.

"Ow!" I gasped as I got hit by a metal container: the Fenton Thermos. But I was soon distracted by the mini-meat monsters attacking and threw it over my shoulder. I hadn't noticed it hit Danny being carried passed me by his own mini-monsters, now human from an accidental change back. But I did notice when Danny screamed, being dropped eighty feet above the ground.

"DANNY!" I shouted, trying to fly to him. I was faster on my feet running but I'd rather we not be on the ground when I catch him. However, before I could even move a foot, I was once again surrounded and weighed down as the mini meat-monsters grabbed onto my limbs. I screamed again when I lost sight of my brother, yanking one of my arms free and angrily punching the one that held my other arm with so much ghost ectoplasm covering my fist, I was positive he wasn't going to come back as its meat carcass fell to the ground. I kicked and I punched, flipping one off my back. When the little monsters were gone, I landed on my feet breathing hard, bangs shadowing my eyes.

"NO! Soup's not on today's menu!" the lunch lady roared and my head snapped up. To my relief, Danny had managed to change back and was now floating in front of the ghostly lunch lady. In his hands was the thermos.

"I'm changing the menu, permanently!" Danny declared, challenging the lunch lady as he pulled off the top of the thermos.

Vote: Who Should Alex be Paired With?

OC-0

Tucker-1

Dash-0

Another Character-0


End file.
